The Ring Cycle
|date = May 14, 2007 |link = |termin = May 27, 2009 |link2 = |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |formermembers = New Pacific Order Global Democratic Alliance Multicolored Cross-X Alliance }} The Ring Cycle is a defunct Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact (MADP) bloc which was between the New Pacific Order, the Global Democratic Alliance, and the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. The bloc was dissolved due to the Karma War. Text of the Treaty Preamble The Global Democratic Alliance, Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, and New Pacific Order, Reaffirming our desire to live in peace with all peoples and to strengthen the bonds of friendship between our respective alliances, Desiring to rid and forever bury in the minds of all potential aggressors the false illusion that these parties stand alone, and Resolving to strengthen our efforts for collective defense for the preservation of peace and security throughout the world, Do agree as follows: Article I The above-named alliances shall be known as the Ring Cycle and obligate themselves to desist from any act of violence, aggressive action, or attack on each other, either individually or jointly with other powers. Article II The Cycle will consult together whenâ€”in the opinion of any of themâ€”the security of any of the Parties is threatened by external entities. Separately and jointly, through self-improvement and intra-Cycle aid, the Parties shall maintain and develop appropriate means to deter and repel armed attacks and shall take all reasonable and proper actions to implement this Treaty and further its purposes. Article III Whenever any nation, alliance, or union of alliances poses a clear and present danger to the Cycle and is designated a threat by the majority of the Cycle, all members of the Cycleâ€”unless bound by treaty to non-aggression or neutralityâ€”shall jointly respond. Such response shall only be sufficient to contain and eliminate the perceived threat and deter future threats. Article IV Each Party recognizes that an armed attack upon any member of the Cycleâ€”be it by a nation, an alliance, or a union of alliancesâ€”shall be construed as an attack upon all members of the Ring Cycle. Unless the victim alliance dismisses aid from the Cycle, all Parties shall respond to the attack as if they were also attacked. No Party shall consider such a conflict complete until the alliance that was attacked and the majority of the Cycle are satisfied. The initial alliance attacked in such a conflict, in consultation with the other Parties, shall define the terms under which Parties may accept surrender from opposing nations. Even if not brought in as combatants, Parties shall offer all due aid, financial and military, to victims and warring Parties. The above terms also govern attacks on MDP allies of any of the Parties. Article V This treaty is firm and perpetual. Its bonds of union may only be broken 48 hours after a public announcement from a legitimate representative of the Party seeking to withdraw. Such announcement shall be posted on the main RP board of the Cybernations Forums and the respective forums of the other Cycle Parties. Article VI This Treaty shall be ratified by the New Pacific Order, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, and the Global Democratic Alliance in accordance with their respective processes and shall enter into force when announcements of ratification have been delivered to the other Parties. Once all three have ratified, a joint public announcement shall be organized and posted on the CN forums. Signatures IN WITNESS WHEREOF the undersigned alliances have signed this Treaty. Signed for the Global Democratic Alliance, *BastardofGod, President of GDA *Jsd2k, Minister of Domestic Affairs *Leq, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Jkeim, Head of Military Affairs *Schills, Economics Department *King Charles III, GDA High Court *Troublemaker, GDA High Court *Shadowforce, GDA High Court :The Global Democratic Alliance withdrew from the Ring Cycle on May 27, 2009 Signed for the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, *Crunchetizia, Co-Chancellor *Sam, Co-Chancellor *Dr. Fresh, High Council and MoFA *Link, High Council and MoI *NeuralLink, High Council and NSA *Iggy, High Council and MoD *Liffer, High Council and Press Secretary *Ololiqui, High Council *LoKi, High Council *GenericRuler, High Council *Mars, High Council :The Multi-Colored Cross-X Alliance withdrew from the Ring Cycle on May 27, 2009 Signed for the New Pacific Order, *Emperor Revenge, Divine Bovine Overlord of the New Pacific Order, Moo-cows with guns, ruler of Arseanistan *Dilber, Standartenführer *Philosopher, Imperial Officer See also Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:Global Democratic Alliance Category:Treaties signed in 2007